Hulk's Punishment to Loki
by Elvis2392
Summary: Banner's fuse is short with Loki, so to make sure he stays out of his way for good. Bruce gives the norse god the ultimate embarrassment of his life.


_**Hey again! First off I want to say that I'm excited for the next Avengers movie to come out but I wanted to backtrack a bit into the first Avengers. The funniest scene I think was when Hulk beat the living daylights out of Loki, and I often wonder what could've possibly gone through Banner's mind when that happened. Here is my take on what might have happened in that scene and I have Black Widow have a small moment of revenge against Loki. Enjoy!**_

Banner crushed a nearby chitauri alien as he managed to defend a family as they ran for shelter in the subway station. Just as he scanned the vicinity to see what else needed to be done, Banner caught a glimpse of Loki on a chitauri spacecraft in hot pursuit of Romanov. As they zoomed above him, another wave of adrenaline jolted through Bruce as he took off after them. Even in his Hulk form, he could not catch up to them in time. Right as Banner was about to give up his pursuit of them, he caught a glimpse of Hawkeye perched up on a nearby skyscraper letting go of one of his arrows. He watched it fly across the buildings and the next thing they knew Loki caught it in his hand that was just inches away from his throat.

As the spacecraft continued to zoom onward, Loki glanced behind him with a smug look on his face. _Mortal scum _he thought. BOOM! The arrow exploded causing Loki to be thrown from the spacecraft and flying back into Stark Tower. A surge of rage jolted through Banner and he raced alongside the buildings headed straight for the tower where Loki landed. _You wanted the beast?! Well you've got him you son of a bitch!_ his thoughts screamed in his head. He leaped off the nearest building that was next to Stark Tower and he soared to the top floor. As Banner landed at Stark's penthouse, Loki didn't have a chance to avoid his crushing blow that sent him flying across the room. His body slammed into the wall and he fell on the floor like a ton of bricks. Banner pounded his fists eagerly into the ground and was about to do more damage when Loki shot up and shouted "Enough!"

Banner skidded to a stop "You are all of you beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied…."

Banner's arm shot forward faster than the eye could follow and grabbed Loki's legs. Then to give the god of mischief the greatest of humiliations, he immediately started smashing Loki into the ground repeatedly like a rag doll. _You talk way too much! _Banner thought. Finally he threw Loki aside into the ground flattening him.

"Puny God," came the gravelly reply.

"I think you've made your point Banner,"

Bruce turned around and saw Black Widow standing in the far corner of the room.

"As much as I would gladly let you continue to pound the hell out of him, we have a city to save," she replied as she flicked shards of glass out of her hair.

A wide grin spread across Banner's green face, then he turned around and raced off the balcony landing on a chitauri spacecraft. Romanov turned her gaze back to Loki who was still lying on the floor too amazed and hurt to get up. She stood over Loki and gazed into his emerald eyes that were staring past her.

"Well this is one for the books, the great god of mischief gets his ass pounded by the Incredible Hulk no less," said Romanov in a slick voice.

The response that came from Loki was a soft groaning noise. "Oh and here's one more thing."

She drew her foot back and kicked him squarely in the face with her boot. This only made Loki groan in pain that much more. "That was for Barton you asshole!" she seethed.

"Agent Romanov?"

Natasha looked up to see Stark flying in. "I think the Captain could use an extra hand."

Natasha came over to him and wrapped an arm around Stark's shoulder and he immediately flew out of there to take her to the pandemonium that was still taking place in the streets below Stark Tower.

_**In your face Loki! Haha! I've been dying to do a fanfic off of this scene for awhile. I love Tom Hiddleston though nonetheless. Btw check out my Trials and Tribulations of a Prince for more updates while you're at it.**_


End file.
